


Wish You Were Here

by XoTheTragicianXo



Series: Wish You Were Here [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotions, Heavy Angst, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoTheTragicianXo/pseuds/XoTheTragicianXo
Summary: It's that song that always remind him of the day, the day engraved into his mind for the blood and loss. That song always makes him lose the present day.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, the title comes from A pink floyd song. If you haven't listen to it. It suits this.   
> This is my first zack/ Cloud fic so... I hope you enjoy.

"Did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?" 

The raven haired make sat up quickly leaning towards the driver softly, "you have any radio stations to set the romantic mood? My date isn't much of a talker but y'know." Zack smiled large as the driver shook his head a small smile appeared nothing in comparison to the blindingly beautiful one coming from Zack. "Sorry soldier man, most radio stations are classics or pop now a days." "Gonna have to invest in some romance cds when we get back. Don't we spike?" He leant back gently in the yellow truck and softly nudged cloud a smile still glimmering as he stared at the silent, comatose blonde. His smile wavered as he stared into open, lost mako eyes, eyes which were almost phantom. An arm wound around the blondes back and pulled him to rest his head on his shoulder, it was reminiscent of the times they had sat like this before and Zack could feel Cloud's heart quicken, see the blush spreading, always dusting his cheeks, the smile pulling his lips, he always looked content. But now none of that happened; he was just unmoving.

The radio got turned down quickly as the driver looked back at the two of them and the raven-haired soldier looked up softly all traces of his smile gone. "So, what happened to the blonde?" Zack looked down and a veil of sadness covered him. "Mako poisoning... But he will pull through, he always does. He is the strongest, most determined person I know." It went back to silence as Zack moved his head to just watch Cloud, it was almost as if he awake and present. 

"Just wait until we get back to Midgar, I'll set up a shop. 'Zack of all trades' i can fight and build stuff and all sorts, get a place in the slums. It will be great. His smile was back and he looked down at Cloud again. "So, what're you doing when we get back?" He laughed imagining clouds response of pink, plump lips twisted in a pount as he would cross his arms and fake offense. "I'm just kidding spike, no one could make me leave you." He pressed a kiss to his forehead and for a second thought Cloud had moved positions. 

It was his mind playing tricks again as it had been the whole time Cloud has been like this. "Hey spike, I can't wait for you to get better, see that smile, hear that laugh. Gods I miss hearing your voice. Not that you aren't great company like this. " he ran a hand softly through blonde spikes and sighed. Silence enveloped them again and Zack just watched the scenery around them moving by. Wind blowing through his hair as he got lost in thought.

"hmpf" it was quiet so he thought he had imagined the sound coming from next to him. He stared unblinking at the blonde. "Cloudy?" Then a hand moved he didn't imagine that. He was about to celebrate to yell in excitement when all noise was drowned out by the clattering of a helicopter above, Zack stared in shock as it whipped past, a Shinra logo in blood red on the side. Before he could even consider his options he dove on top of Cloud knowing what was coming before the bullets even rained down on them. "Fuck. Can you drop us off here. Can't put you at risk." The truck slowed down as Zack shouted a quick thank you and pulled Cloud quickly to him, the buster sword on his back now and Cloud being carried in his arms as the truck sped away leaving them alone as the shinra helicopter cirled overhead dangerously before flying off. "A little detour before Midgar Cloud, don't worry about it. I've got you." Cloud mumbled something and Zack felt his heart skip a beat. He was definitly waking up. He ran as he heard vehicles and voices, this would be a battle he knew was risky, he looked at Cloud's pale face and sighed, he had to protect him, to save him. To be his hero." He ran to an abundance of rocks and gently set Cloud amongst them as he brushed a hand gently across the blondes forehead. "I love you Cloudy. Just stay here okay? I'll be right back I promise you." Cloud's breath quickened as a hand weakly stretched to touch Zack, he was begging him to stay, to never leave. "N..no." his voice wavered and was barely audible, just hearing it made Zack want to cling and never let go. "I'll just take them out okay? Then we can go. We can live happily ever after okay?" He kissed his lips softly before standing up to walk towards the impending war. "I'll be back before you can say you miss me." He walked away and Cloud shakily reached a hand to him. "I miss you."

Cloud came back to reality with tears falling down his cheeks. His head pounding hard and a worried face leaning over him, soothing words muddled into nothing and he could still hear the song playing over the radio, thats what caused him to remember... that song. 

'How I wish, how I wish you were here. We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl  
Year after year. Running over the same old ground and how we found The same old fears, Wish you were here.'

His chest started tightening as he stood up quickly. Tears fell and he needed to leave. "Cloud! Where are you going!" Tifa stood watching him as he sped out of the bar leaving his friends behind as he made his way to fenrir and started it up. Without a second thought he hopped on it and began to speed through the streets of the slums to get to where he needed to be now. 

Cold wind whipped at his face harshly, it chilled the tear stains and stung as he kept going. 'No one could make me leave you.' Zack's voice sounded around him almost as if it came from right next to him as he just drove faster to try to ignore it. 'I love you Cloudy.' Cloud gritted his teeth, hearing it coming back sent daggers into his heart, his body felt numb but on fire all at the same time. 'We can live happily ever after, okay?' He slammed the bike to a stop and just bowed his head gasping out sobs, this wasn't fair none of this was fair. 

He climbed off the bike and walked towards the spot he had ended up parking at. Of course it was here. It always was. Clumped grass and mud mingled with jagged rocks, it felt like he had only collapsed here yesterday as Zack left him to fight. He walked to the towering sword stuck in the ground and clenched his teeth, anger was mingling with the grief as he walked straight up to it and lashed out, he kicked the sword hard and just yelled as loud as he could.

"YOU PROMISED ME." He hit it.   
"YOU'D BE BACK!" Another kick "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" He kicked it hard again and the sword didn't budge as his voice faltered. "You didn't need to fight them... you already were a hero." He sunk to his knees in front of the now rusted sword, the only thing he had left of zack. 

"I need you Zack." His words were whispered now. "I miss you, I wish you were here. Everything reminds me of you. I just need you." He leant his head against the cool metal of the sword. I should've been able to help you.. I was weak and just let you die." He stayed still sobs now cutting off anything he wanted to say. His body was wracked with them and he couldn't control himself. 

It was about three minutes in when he suddenly felt something brush against his arm, it nuzzled under forcing him to drape an arm over it's back, he turned his head hiccuping as the sobs were more subdued and saw a wolf just standing supporting him, the fur was a pitch black and spiked up making him look feral, but his eyes were a beautiful blue like the sky and all Cloud could think of was Zack as he turned fully towards the creature to embrace it. He cried until he couldn't anymore and just sat next to the sword talking a one sided conversation like zack did all that tine ago, he spoke about what was happening and about life as if Zack was sat right next to him, and as the wolf stayed there next to him it felt as if he was.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a chabce of me eeleasing this exact fic as a fix-it because I couldn't decide on the ending.


End file.
